Talk:Tridoron
"Tridoron is based off of the 1992 Honda NSX." Do we have any sources to support this claim? Raven's wing (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know. Added a Citation Needed tag. If the source isn't found by Christmas (so, six weeks), it'll be removed. If a source exists, that's plenty of time. Fixing font color for Type Technique section For some reason, the letters in the section for Type Technique are silver instead of green, when there are clearly green parts on the arms and the headlights when you look at the full version of Technique Tridoron. And besides, Type Technique is green also, so it would be a bit more fitting if the section containing the info on Type Technique also matched the color for Drive Type Technique, or at least the letters matching the color of Drive's form. Can someone help fix that please? AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 20:01, May 8, 2015 (UTC) 5/8/2015 1:00 PM :Hello? I don't know how to chance the color of the part about Type Technique for Tridoron's forms. So can someone please help with that if possible? I'm trying to make the letters green to match Drive's Type Technique form, as well as the fact that there are green parts on the cab and the claws for Tridoron in that form. Can someone help with that if possible? AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 18:16, May 13, 2015 (UTC) 5/13/2015 11:14 AM ::Drive Type TECHNIC may be green, but Tridoron Type Technic is not. Green isn't appropriate here. ::I was talking about changing the letters from silver to green, but leaving the background behind the letters still red. Sorry if you didn't catch that part. And like I said, there were green parts on those claws and the headlights were green. That was why I thought that leaving the background red, but making the letters green also would fit since most of the form is still red, but there were green parts present on the form as well. Hope you can understand what I was trying to say now. ::AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 02:36, May 14, 2015 (UTC) 5/13/2015 7:36 PM :::But still, green is a minority colour on Tridoron Type Technic, hence it might not be right to change the colour of the font to green. Seeing how Tridoron Type Technic is half black and half red, why don't we change it such it is red text on a black background? Gokyr586 (talk) 07:55, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::But Technic Tridoron is mostly red instead of black. And the green parts are visible only in that form, or when the cab is ejected. So I thought it would make more sense to have the green letters on the red background instead of silver letters like Speed Tridoron. :::AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 06:09, May 16, 2015 (UTC) 5/15/2015 11:09 PM Type Tridoron The debut of Type Tridoron revealed the appearance has parallels to the vehicle Tridoron. Besides the obvious details, the placement of the tire mirrors the hollow section of the vehicle. It even bears some aesthetics to the Otomo-Nin form of the vehicle. Should this connection be included in the current information?Lokker G (talk) 22:31, May 31, 2015 (UTC)